Better Left Unsaid
by Lexicon20
Summary: Ali is an average teen girl, she blends in, and reads a lot of books, I mean she is a little different too with being a werewolf and all. But besides that family dinners are normal with talking about life at her new school and how quick friendships can form,and how adventures of the good and bad sort can happen. Little does Ali know she is in for an potentially deadly school year
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new story...hope you like it, please R &R!**

* * *

Ali had a perfect, normal life. Her family was average, her mom was an elementary school teacher, and her dad was a businessman who worked in the city and came home every night at 5:45 and they all ate dinner at the table...well...most of the time. There was an exception, once every month on the full moon everyone did their own thing. Ali learned long ago what it meant to live in a family that were all werewolves. They had to move constantly to avoid a family of hunters that had hunted their family for generations, the Cazador. Her parents promised this move would be the last move until she finished high school.

* * *

"Coming Pumpkin?" Ali's mother asked, carrying the last box into the kitchen from the moving van

"Yes mother, tell me again why we have so much stuff?" Ali teased as she flopped over on the brown leather couch

"Because I like to watch the shopping channel on Sunday's? Kidding, will you take this box to your room then you are free to spend your Saturday watching Netflix" Her mother said dropping a cardboard box beside Ali

"Really?" Ali asked skeptically, her mother rarely wanted her to stay inside

"No, I want you to go explore and meet people" She replied shaking her head so her quickly fading red hair fell in front of her eyes.

"Ugh finneee, but I won't enjoy it...just so you know" Ali said with a smile heading up the old brown oak staircase, she could hear her mother softly chuckle as she dropped the box on her bed, looking in the mirror Ali realized her blonde hair had basically all fallen out of the loose bun she had it in earlier and her light blue t-shirt had random dust marks all over it.

*Sigh* _New shirt...fix hair...voila_

"Kay see ya Mom, off to go suffocate on fresh air" Ali called sarcastically

"Okay have fun dear!" her mother replied

 _Hmpf thanks Mom_

* * *

Really their family had been through more than most families, Ali had some rough years when she was first turning into a teenager and she couldn't control her inner wolf. That and the hunters getting worse and worse each year they didn't know how they'd make it but now as she turned 16 it seemed 'safe' for once. Well that was up until she nearly got hit by a jeep for wandering across the road and day dreaming.

"Hey watch it!" Ali scolded the boy driving, he looked surprised at the accusation

"Me watch it? you need to watch it I almost ran you over!" He called back, leaning out of the jeep window, his friend in the passenger seat looked at him bug eyed. She looked like they had other things to do, maybe shopping but he was holding them up, well rather Ali was holding them up now.

"Yeah YOU almost ran me over, should that thing even be on the..." Ali stopped mid argument because she could hear...no sense another wolf, technically her family was her pack, so she wasn't really an omega, but it got complicated if you looked into the logistics of the whole thing, and it was still a problem. The boy squinted his eyes at her, like he knew what she was doing, the strawberry blonde in his passenger seat was immediately more interested in the whole scene now as well.

"Hey what did you say your name was?" The boy asked, drawing Ali's attention back to him and away from the nearby Alpha

"Ummm...I didn't" she replied with a small smile before quickly turning around and half jogging, half walking made it back to her house without seeing that old, beat up blue jeep again.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around far to early for Ali's liking, she was never really a morning person and more of a stay-up-as-late-as-she-could-reading type of person. This meant that the time before 3am and 7am felt like 5 minutes and made her look like a zombie on her first day of school. But thankfully she had mastered the art of dressing so that people didn't notice her, normal jeans, black keds, and a grey long sleeved shirt would do the trick. Or so she thought...

"Are you kidding me?" the boy from the jeep asked as he approached Ali's locker, she rolled her eyes in response

"This is my locker, what do you need?" she asked, annoyed already

"This is MY locker" he replied pointing to the locker right beside hers

"Greeeeaaaaat, well this was fun, see you later bestie" she said with a fake smile before slamming her locker and walking away nearly knocking over a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Malia" Ali could hear the annoying boy say as she headed for her english class

* * *

Lunch wasn't any better than her encounters at her locker, she had met a few people in her classes, Mason, and Liam but not enough to really sit with them unless she was invited. Ali decided to wander slowly near them so that maybe they would invite her to sit down.

"Ali?" Mason said as she passed their table

"Oh, hi, Mason right? and...Liam?" Ali asked

"Yeah you got it, want to eat lunch with us? Well it wont be just us but yeah" Mason said, he seemed really nice, and liked to talk a lot which was fine with Ali because she was really good at listening. Which she had done really well for about ten minutes of Mason's rambling about the soccer team until she noticed the annoy boy, the strawberry blonde, Malia and two others she didn't know headed for their table.

"Ugh" Ali said before dropping her head on the cafeteria table

"Umm Ali? You okay?" Liam asked, half laughing

"Nooo..." She mumbled not looking up but hearing the heartbeats of the five others

"Guys this is Ali, she's umm new and...Ali?" Liam asked, as she lifted her head, glaring at the boy in front of her who glared right back

"Do you guys know each other?" Another boy asked

"No" They both replied in unison

"So...this is Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Malia, And Kira" Mason said trying to break the tension that was building. Ali smiled slightly, she would try and be nice, besides she felt something weird, or wrong was going to happen soon.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you liked it, already starting the next part please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing on...**

* * *

 _"Guys this is Ali, she's umm new and...Ali?" Liam asked, as she lifted her head, glaring at the boy in front of her who glared right back_

 _"Do you guys know each other?" Another boy asked_

 _"No" They both replied in unison_

 _"So...this is Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Malia, And Kira" Mason said trying to break the tension that was building. Ali smiled slightly, she would try and be nice, besides she felt something weird, or wrong was going to happen soon._

* * *

"Hey" Ali replied trying to sound cheerful after already making a poor impression, "is there anything fun to do around here besides look at the trees?"

"Well, I am having a back to school party, which you have to attend, I usually don't invite newbies but you two can come as well" Lydia nonchalantly gestured to Mason and Liam, the two gave each other a look and high- fived, only to look embarrassed after a minute with the older teens smirking at them.

"You're inviting them? all of them?" Stiles asked mainly looking at Ali when he asked Lydia this

Ali could tell that Stiles was serious when he asked this, she listened to his heartbeat and could tell he already didn't like her. ' _Not my problem'_ Ali thought, except it was her problem, she was supposed to be making friends not be put out as an outcast her first week at school.

"I'll be there" Ali said in a shaky voice, handing Lydia a piece of paper with her number on it before walking away from the group trying not to show how upset she actually was.

"Stillleess" She could hear Scott hiss

* * *

The rest of Ali's day passed fine, her classes were easy and sh didn't have too much homework, figuring she needed something to actually wear to this party she thought the mall would be her best bet to grab something. Ali was trying to get the map up on her phone while walking when she smashed right into the back of someone.

"Ooompff, sorry!" she said quickly, picking herself up from the floor

"It's alright, oh hey Ali, you okay?" Scott asked, ' _Of course it was him I ran into'_ Ali thought

"Yeah I am fine" Ali replied looking behind Scott seeing Stiles looking sheepish

"Ahh Ali?" Stiles asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly "Sorry about earlier, I erm just had a bad gut feeling you know?" Stiles finished, not helping his case in the least.

"Gee thanks Stiles, I give you a bad gut feeling thanks" I said before almost flashing my eyes at him, I knew better but I could sense an Alpha, I knew it couldn't be Stiles. I must have given Scott a look because he was just looking at me trying to figure me out. Again I decided I better get out of here before they figure anything out.

"Well cya, gotta get shopping for the party this weekend" I said before making my way to the Beacon Hills mall not 5 blocks away.

* * *

After finally deciding on a flowy black tank, and some dark skinny jeans, I headed home just in time for dinner and to ask my parents if they knew any history of Beacon Hills and werewolves.

"Hey mom?" I asked as I dug through the cupboard for some napkins for the table

"mmm...?"

"Is there a history of werewolves or is there an Alpha living here that you know of? why did we move here?" I asked placing the napkins down the same time she put the lasagna on the table.

"No, well we used to know a family here the Hales, almost their entire family burned in a fire a few years ago, Peter and Derek reached out to us asking for some help. Well mostly Peter, Derek seems a little moody if you ask me" her mother said sitting at the table as their father joined them

"Oh, okay..." Ali replied not really adding anymore to their conversation until she remembered about the party

"Oh...so...I got invited to a party and met some friends today and they wanted me to go...is that okay?"

"A party really? you just started school..." Ali's dad, Mark began

"Yeah and I already know what we are learning, it's super easy and I need to make some friends for once" I quoted, knowing my mother told him that the other night before school began

"I think it's a good idea" my mother piped up, earning her a small growl from my father

"What? nothing can happen to her, I am fairly certain she can handle herself" my mother replied "Besides she can't even get drunk being a werewolf so whats the problem?"

"Fine, but you have to call us and let us know where it is and your friends names okay?" her father replied sternly

"Yes! yes, yes, yes you guys are the best!" Ali replied jumping up and hugging them both.

* * *

The rest of the school week dragged by, Ali could still sense the Alpha but wasn't ready yet to admit that it was definitely Scott because he's super sweet and kind and most of the Alphas she had known had been mean, and evil. Ali became closer to Liam and Mason and hung out with them after school or watched Liams lacrosse practices and just generally tried to avoid Stiles like the plague. It's not that she didn't like him, it was the fact that he didn't like her and she had no idea why.

"Finally Friday is here, and we can party tonight, I need a drink" Ali said half to Kira who was standing next to her, half to herself.

"So you're really coming?" Kira asked seemingly paying attention to me

"Yeah, hopefully I don't look too awful I am awful with makeup, and my hair" I gestured to my hair that was just straight down as per usual.

"I can help with that, come with me and Kira and we will fix you up" Lydia said from out of nowhere

"Jeesussss... how did you even sneak up on me?" I asked surprised, to which Lydia just shrugged and linked arms with me and Kira thus again making Stiles give me a glare and Scott give me a sympathetic look as we passed.

Lydia led us to a gorgeous red convertible, and after a short drive led us to an even more amazing lake house.

"You live here?" I asked picking my jaw up off my lap basically

"No, my grandparents do but they are dead so, we come out here and party"

"Your mom doesn't care?" I asked knowing her mom works at the school sometimes

"Ha- no she sometimes makes the jello shots" Lydia replied flipping her hair over her shoulder and heading inside leaving me to look over at Kira and share the same shocked expression before following Lydia.

* * *

About 3 hours later the party was crazy, full of people drinking, music, noise. Technically Ali had never been to a party and loved it but was mildly overwhelmed. Thankfully she finally found Mason and Liam who looked equally surprised that the entire school was here.

"Hey!" Ali yelled over the noise, stealing Liams cup and taking a swig before handing it back, laughing at the expression on his face

"Have you seen Stiles?" he asked looking around, making Ali stop and give him a look, "No, but I'll help you look I guess". As it turns out Stiles isn't that hard to find especially when he has been drinking, Scott didn't look too impressed.

"Hey" I said, swaying a bit, ' _that's weird'_ I thought to myself. ' _I shouldn't be drunk...I can't get drunk...why do I feel so...drunk...'_ I wondered while giggling. Scott frowned at me and Stiles spoke up "Hey! you...you were...walking in the road...it was...it was... nt...my fault. okay?" Stiles slurred placing his hands on my shoulders trying to stay steady while nearly taking me to the ground with him. I swayed some more before Scott took Stiles arm back.

"You okay? you look a little green...how much did you drink?" Scott asked looking at me as I blinked rapidly to try and make him have one head and not three anymore.

"Scotttt...some...somethings...not...I cant...I'm a werewolf too.." I said before everything went black

* * *

 **Hey so...here's an update? hopefully it's alright. I tried to get back into the feel of the story...don't hate :p**


End file.
